The Old Bat
by AssassinsCreedFAN
Summary: A little piece about Dr Gretchen Whistler, I was curious about her so I got an idea to write a one-off based on the minor character.


**Hello** :)** This is my first fan fic, it's only a short one off but something is better then nothing. I'm going to be publishing a story About Batman Arkham Asylum soon, just few last minute things to change and check before the first chapter comes up so... Without further adieu.. My one off :P**

**P.s- Don't know if anyone's noticed but the title is meant to be a play on words :) You know.. Old Bat.. And it's a batman fic.. *shrugs* Oh well it's just a title I'm not surprised if it doesn't make sense, never mind.**

**(By the way, this was write on my IPhone so if they're is any mistakes or layout problems, I apologise)**

She quietly mused through all this weeks paperwork, regarding her new patients. Her main mission in this institution was curing Waylon Jones (or Killer Croc as he was better known), but recently she was given the burden of two new criminals; both very different in nature and issues. A Mr Victor Zsasz, and Mr Edward Nigma. The first a indifferent sociopath who believed his actions benefited those around him, she had received him from Dr Cassidy after an incident that meant time off work. The other a narcissistic criminal mastermind who's only goal was to pose an enigma that should stump the Dark Knight, everytime his plans fail it makes him ever more insane; thirsty for revenge. So she had now 2 extra inmates added to the equation, putting yet more stress on her once pristine mind. Growing old was doing her no favours. Reaching into her desk drawer, Gretchen pulled out a small mirror; it's edges fractured. In the mirror was a worn old woman, dressed in white, her face filled with deep creases and grey locks tied back into a tight bun. She sighed regrettably, had she done the right thing in taking psychology at college? She had always had a long interest in classical music, maybe she could have carried on with playing the cello, or written a book or two. After all, literature had always been a lifelong passion to her. Sadly, right in the middle of her musing time a guard knocked against her office door.

"Come in..." Gretchen muttered distantly.

Tim's head popped around the door, grinning childishly. "Hey, doc. How've you been?"

"I've been ok, trying to keep my work load under control." Her strong accented voice replied.

"Tough times, huh?"

"Yes, very much so."

"I'm sorry to hear that, how's Croc been?" Tim said, in a more mature manner.

"Just the usual, do not worry. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yet.." He growled, fortunately the hostility wasn't directed at her.

Gretchen sighed with annoyance, a migrane was breaking out. She could feel it at the back of her eyes, tiredness was also creeping in. "Well, nothing has taken place to cause concern. Though the incident with Zsasz was too close a call, we nearly lost valuable medical staff."

"I know, I really don't know what happened. It's insane... he was safe and locked up in solitary but he just... miraculously broke out." His hazel eyes traced her face, watching her slowly grimace, holding her head in her hands.

"Leave, I need quiet. Sorry to be rude but.. your painting on my recurring headache."

"Listen, if it gets worse.. you get yourself home. I know you've got extra lunatics on your belt now but being ill wont help. It won't benefit your work either.." Tim advised, keeping his voice low.

"Mmm, ok. I'll take your advice in, tell Sharp I'm taking a turn for the worse with these headaches. I'm feeling warmer already, losing concentration so not able to focus on work...- Wait! I'll write this down, hand it to him when you drop into his workspace." She said while scratching down the note with a blue biro, on a scrap of lined paper.

"Sure thing, doc. By the way, if that egoistic ass Nigma gives you any trouble... give me a minute with him and he'll be as good as gold for your next session." Tim chuckled darkly.

"No. That will not be necessary, Tim. I hate resorting to violence in these matters, please don't attempt to harm the man. Despite how much he may annoy you do not answer back... this is what he wants."

"If you say so doc...-"

"Also this will set back work, now please do leave my office. I'm retiring home for today, in my absence have Dr Kellerman take over; I trust him to take great care with my things." Gretchen said, a ghost of a smile only just visible.

"Ok, see you soon doc.." Tim murmured as he left.

She couldn't help but smile then, it was the right choice to make to come here. She was a formidable mental doctor, she made a difference here and had made a couple of decent friends in the process. There wasn't many people who could fill up the gap if she retired. Maybe now isn't the right time to hang up the doctors coat...


End file.
